Displaying visual content may involve the use of a frame buffer to store image data prior to transferring the image data to a display device. Each image may be rendered as a set of tiles, wherein as a given tile is being rendered, a cache may be used to store the tile during processing of the tile by a tile renderer. Such an approach may be particularly advantageous on handheld and other small form factor devices with limited cache space. Of particular note, however, is that conventional caching solutions may allocate pages of the frame buffer to the cache in a manner that prevents the cache from being fully utilized. Insufficient utilization of the cache may have a negative impact on performance and/or power consumption.
If the cache is used for different types of data, changing the caching policy (e.g., set selection policy) to more effectively support tiles may present challenges with respect to other types of non-tiled data such as texture data and/or render target data. Moreover, tuning the caching policy to be data type dependent may be complex and ineffective for general usage models. Additionally, randomizing frame buffer page assignments in a given tile to create a more random distribution in the cache may still fail to guarantee full utilization of the cache. Simply put, while conventional tiled rendering solutions may be advantageous under certain circumstances, there remains considerable room for improvement with regard to cache utilization.